Kirby and Nansee
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Pre-anime based: Nansee knew her father would be up that night, but she didn't know he was making a living vacuum-like pink mass she would later dub Kirby... Nor did she know she would have to give him away later so he could fulfill his destiny as a Star Warrior...
1. Can I Keep Him?

Nansee Teodinn woke up with a start. She had another nightmare, the same nightmare she had been having for awhile now. But funny enough, she never really remembered having a nightmare, just waking up with the she did.  
Nansee got up out of her bed and went into the kitchen. After getting a glass of water, she stared out other window to admire the Astradin twilight sky. Although she couldn't see it just by looking out the window, her world was in danger. Monsters had somehow made their way into Astradin and were stealing resources and were brutally mean. Nansee tilted her head as the Astradin stars visibly rearranged themselves into a new formation. Nansee's father, an acclaimed scientist, would have told her that it was just the planet moving and rotating around Astradin's sun and moon. But a kid could imagine differently.  
Suddenly, a loud bang came from her basement. Nansee didn't panic, much, because she knew it was her father working late again. She went to the downstairs stairwell to check to see if he was okay.  
"Daddy…?" Nansee called down the stairwell. After a few long minutes, he answered,  
"I'm okay Nan, come down here for a moment though please."  
Nansee did as she was told and walked down the steps. The closer she got to the table that her father was working at, the more a rather disgusting and chemical smell filled the girl's lungs. Nansee accompanied her father at the table, and peered over the edge standing next to Mr. Teodinn.  
"What is it?" Nansee curiously asked as she looked at an apparently breathing pink mass that was on the table. It had no eyes from what Nansee could tell, unless it was laying facedown. The creature also seemed to have possessed feet from what Nansee could figure, but there were attached directly to the body, not to legs from what the girl could tell.  
"I don't know." Mr. Teodinn said, slightly out of breath. "Can't find a good name to sum its powers up. English, Latin, French, Greek, Japanese, or anything of the like doesn't seem suitable."  
The creature then started to move, to sit up possibly, and Nansee ducked under the table in case it did something in the like of hurting her. After the creature had sat up to its liking (it had been laying face down after all), it stared at the scientist with wide eyes and a curious smile. Nansee peered over top the table again to give it a closer look.  
"It's cute." Nansee couldn't help but say, startling the creature a bit since it didn't know she was there. Nansee's father smiled at her remark, and at this sign the creature realized the girl had said something nice about it.  
"His name is Kirby." Nansee then said. Both scientist and creature looked at her.  
"Kirby? He?" Mr. Teodinn asked, slightly amused.  
"Does he LOOK like a girl Daddy?" Nansee asked, looking at her father head on. For this, her father gave no reply.  
"Poyo?" the creature wondered, giving its first word. Father and daughter stared at it while it looked at them curiously. Nansee then turned to her father and asked,  
"Can I keep him?"


	2. A Different Destiny

"Kirby is a what?" Rodney Teodinn asked a large, metal structure that looked like a large bear, and a smaller bear together. In a way, it represented the constellations the Ursa Major and Ursa Minor.  
"Kirby is a Star Warrior. He must be placed into a ship of a design in which I will show you, and he must be sent into hyperspace for a century in average Astradin years to complete his training." the Ursas said, sounding as if two voiced were speaking at once; one old and one young.  
Rodney staggered back a bit in shock.  
"Nan is going to be so upset." he said, thinking of his sister and how much time she had spent with the adorable pink mass named Kirby. She had been very attached to him since the day he was created, which had only been a few days ago.  
"Yes, young Nansee will mourn the loss of her beloved friend. But it will not go down in vain. Nansee will kind Kirby, but not for several average Astradin years after his departure."

* * *

"So Kirby is the next generation of Star Warriors?" Charles, Rodney's father, asked in surprise and awe. He had been the one that created Kirby, and was impressed that his creation was a proclaimed Star Warrior.  
"Apparently." Rodney confirmed, "The Ursas gave me a blueprint for a Star Warrior ship, which will drain Kirby's old memories and teach him what he needs to know to be a true Star Warrior."  
"How long does that process take?" Reebecka, Rodney's mother, asked curiously.  
"One hundred years on Astradin exact." he said. "But it would be different on other planets; ten years or even a whole millennium."  
"Poor Nansee..." Charles sighed.  
"I know." Rodney agreed, shaking his head.  
Meanwhile, upstairs and unaware of the conversation below, Nansee was telling Kirby a few Astradin nursery rhymes she had memorized.  
"The king of the stars was angry,  
So he shut them off.  
The queen of the stars calmed him,  
So thus the stars went back."  
Kirby excitedly jumped up and down.  
"Poyo! Poyo!" he happily said. Nansee laughed at his display.  
"You liked that one?" she asked.  
"Poyo." Kirby smiled. Nansee giggled a little.  
"If you liked that one, this one will be even better!" she boasted.  
"Poyo?" Kirby asked, very curious at what she would recite next. Nansee cleared her throat and said,  
"Stars can blink,  
And stars can slightly shrink.  
What would happen,  
If you think,  
If the stars happened to go away?  
I would be sad no doubt,  
Because those little stars brighten my day!"  
"Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby cheered, jumping up and down again in joy. Nansee gave Kirby a teasing smile.  
"No more Kirby, it's time for bed." she told him in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Poyo?" Kirby asked, rather disappointed.  
"Yes now, you silly." Nansee told him, tucking him into her bed, nest to where she slept. As Kirby yawned to show how exhausted he was, Nansee got snuggled up on her side of the bed and smiled at him.  
"Kirby" Nansee whispered, "Want to hear one more rhyme before you go to sleep?"  
Kirby rolled over to face Nansee and slowly nodded his head, too tired to tell her his answer. Nansee smiled and recited her new rhyme as Kirby closed his eyes because they were feeling too heavy.  
"Promise me forever, because you know I do.  
Love me forever, because I will too.  
Remember me forever, now matter how far we are.  
Because the bond between us is secured by an unforgiving star."  
Kirby had already been peacefully sleeping before Nansee had said the third line, and she smiled at him as he slept. She gave him a small kiss good night and turned the lights out so she could go to sleep herself.  
Several hours later, to make sure she was asleep, Charles crept into his daughter's room and carefully got Kirby (who slept throughout the entire time) out of the bed. Charles looked from Kirby, now in his arms, to Nansee then to Kirby again and let out a saddened sigh. Charles carefully walked over to his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"I'm sorry Nan," he whispered, "But Kirby has a job to do that can't wait. I'll explain more in the morning when you're awake..."  
With that, Charles reluctantly, yet quickly, left the house and to the observatory where Kirby's newly crafted Star Warrior ship, that had only a few hours left on it to build for it to be finished.  
Nansee woke up the next morning sad and confused. She had felt like she had been left behind from something, and wondered why it had to be her Kirby that had to leave. Weren't there any other Star Warriors out there?


End file.
